Time for Change
by rsfforever
Summary: Shelby has decided to let Quinn be a part of her and Beth's life. Story is the struggle of both mother's trying to be a part of their daughters lives. Will include Rachel. Will they become a family?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a little story I came up with. I think the creators of Glee did horrible at writing Shelby' s character this season. And where the hell did she go. It is like she just dropped off the face of the earth. So, so disappointed. And what the hell….I thought she was coming back at the end. I am losing faith in the writers of Glee. In case you haven't noticed I am a huge Idina Menzel fan. **

**So here goes. In this universe most of new directions are only juniors, so I can maybe make the story last a little longer, and Shelby did not sleep with Puck…UGH!**

**I do not own glee or any of its characters.**

Quinn was sitting on the bench outside of McKinley High after New Directions beat the Trouble Tones at that evening's Glee competition. She heard the cheers of her teammates, and a small smile lit her face. She was happy for them. Happy that they let her become a part of their group once again, especially after her "lapse into darkness" from a few weeks prior. That is what she called it; her "lapse into darkness". It was those lapses that lead to her mother leaving her, yet again. A monthly check was sent to pay bills, but Quinn was alone in that big house that her father threw her out of a couple years before. The quiet was nice at times, and it was definitely better than the fighting.

As the school lot began to clear out Quinn spotted a toddler puttering out the door before her mother. Blond hair and blue eyes. Beth? Quinn stared at the little girl with longing, not realizing when a tear fell down her cheek. But this wasn't Beth. Quinn wondered when that gut wrenching feeling would go away when she spotted a little girl with blond curls.

Her thoughts went again to that beautiful girl, she had given up. Why did she have to mess everything up? Shelby had come back to let her and Puck be a part of her daughter's life, but she had to be so damn dramatic. What gave her the right to try and take Shelby's 'daughter' away from her? "But I am her mother," Quinn thought out loud, the anger resurfacing. Taking a deep breath, she looked around to see if anyone had heard hear. Nope, the parking lot was clear, except for a few cars in the lot. She had to stop thinking this way, she knew, but it was hard not to.

The past couple of days Quinn had slowly begun to realize that there was so much she could do in her life, going to Yale for instance, and that trying to take care of Beth would make this dream next to impossible. She knew that Beth had a great home with Shelby, but she still longed to be a part of it. If only Shelby would give her one more chance. But she knew that would never happen, especially, when she saw the anger and hurt in Shelby's eyes when she found out Quinn was trying to make her out to be a neglectful mother. Quinn kicked her feet in the dirt, and pushed herself off the bench. Time to go home.

As she was about to make a move towards her car, the school doors opened and who walked out, but the great Ms. Corcoran herself. Quinn quickly tried to maneuver herself out of Shelby's line of sight, but to no avail.

"Hey, Quinn." Shelby greeted the young teen. "Congratulations on the win tonight. You guys did great!"

"Hi Ms. Corcoran. Thanks." Quinn mumbled, eyes downcast. Why was she being so nice? Quinn turned to walk away towards her car when Shelby stopped her

"Hey wait," Shelby called stopping Quinn from going any farther. "Look, I know that me being back here with Beth has been hard for all of us. You, me, Puck and Rachel. But when I saw Rachel on that stage tonight, I knew that there was a reason why I came back here. I want to be a part of her life. No, I need it. Just like you need to be in Beth's."

Quinn stood there stunned. What is she saying?

"I don't condone what you did to me Quinn, not one bit, and don't even for one second think that I will let you take Beth from me, but I want you in her life. _She_ will want you in her life." Shelby stated with a firmness that claimed truth. Shelby stared at the young child, looking for some emotion so she knew whether to continue or not. Then she saw it. Quinn made a small smile, and Shelby could see her thinking. She could see the hope creep back into the young girl's eyes, a hope that Shelby could see was gone when she saw Quinn walking the halls in school.

"Really?" Quinn whispered so softly that Shelby barely heard what she said.

"Yes, baby, really." Shelby whispered back reaching out to cup the girl's cheek. "I know how you feel Quinn. It is why I am here."

"Oh, Shelby…I…thanks." And without even thinking she reached out for her teacher and gave her a meaningful hug. Shelby, though taken back, returned the hug.

As the two parted Quinn looked down and asked, "So now what?"

"Well," Shelby stated, "I was thinking of going out with some friends Sunday afternoon. Care to babysit for Beth for me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry, for the nonexistent updates. When I started this fic I had a lot of extra time, but then I decided to go back to school, and the whole work full time and college full time thing kinda took over. I don't know how often I will be able to update, but I was gifted a little muse today at work. Enjoy and please review, as it means so much to me!**

Quinn walked up the driveway of Shelby's house late Sunday afternoon, stopping at the door to take a deep breath. This was the first time she had been to her teacher's house since she planted fake evidence to try to convince social services that Shelby was a neglectful parent. As she reached for the bell the door swung open revealing a small grinning toddler rocking back and forth on all fours, her little bottom swaying back and forth looking up at Quinn. "Hi Bethie," Quinn stated said happily picking Beth up and scanning the room for Shelby, who must have been the one to open the door. "Mama," Beth said pointing to Shelby, who was now standing by the stair case watching Quinn and Beth interact. "Yes mama." Quinn said making eye contact with Shelby affirming not only to Shelby, but to Beth and herself that, yes, _Shelby_ was Beth's mother.

"Hey, Quinn," Shelby said gratefully. "Looks as if she still remembers you from a few weeks ago." Quinn smiled at the woman and looked down at Beth who was using both hands to yank on the small charm necklace Quinn was wearing. "Well, don't just stand there, come on in and I will tell you my plans for the night. Shouldn't be too late, I don't think." Quinn followed Shelby into the kitchen, noticing some new pictures of Beth on family room wall as she passed. She faintly hears Shelby telling her about some friends that were in town, and were leaving early in the week. Quinn continued to graze over the pictures, stopping at one picture, noticing the familiarity of her and Beth's faces in that one in particular.

"Quinn."

"Yeah, sorry. I am listening," Quinn said quickly walking towards the kitchen with the toddler, who now had her hands on Quinn charm bracelet, and was babbling about all the pretties she saw.

Shelby raised her brow, but continued when she knew she had the teenager's full attention. "Since you have been here before, I am not going to give you the tour, but just a refresher. Bottle and formula is here," Shelby said pointing to the counter. "She has already eaten, so around 8 or so fix her a bottle, and she should fall asleep quickly after that. You can either rock her or put her in her swing depending on her mood. After that the house is yours. Food is in the refrigerator and the remote is on the entertainment center. All I ask is that you clean up after yourself, have no one over, and make sure my baby is safe. Questions?" Shelby asked.

"Nah, I think I got it."

"Good then I am out of here." Shelby grabbed her purse and leaned over Quinn to kiss her daughter's head. "You be good for Quinn you hear, missy," Shelby mock glared at her little one. Both Quinn and Shelby chuckled at Beth when the toddler gave Shelby a glare of her own. "She looks just like you when she does that," Shelby said looking to Quinn.

Quinn laughed. "I wish you luck with that in the future, Shelby. That is how I get what I want even to this day."

"She will have nothing on me," Shelby joked back.

Quinn chuckled again, but his time her eyes went far away. Suddenly she became very nervous. "Shelby…I…just…I…" she started, but her eyes began to water and she looked away. How could she tell this woman that by being here with Beth was so amazing? That because Shelby decided to give her one more chance, she was able to hold on to her future.

"I know Quinn, believe me I know. Look at me sweetie." Shelby said and sighed. Quinn looked up and saw the tears forming in her teacher's eyes too. "I told you I came back to Ohio for a reason. I was not lying. Beth deserves to know who you are, and I am here to let you be a part of her."

"I am scared Shelby. I am scared that I will do something to hurt her. I am afraid that what I do give her won't be enough. I…" Quinn looked down at Beth who was in mid-yawn.

"Quinn, you being here is enough. That is something I was not for Rachel. I was not there for her, and it killed me for so many years. I am giving you a chance that I did not get with my daughter, which I may never get." Shelby tears grew more at this. She shook her head trying to get rid of that thought. "I want you to take this chance and hold on tight, For Beth. For me. Hell, for _my_ Rachel. I need this as much as you and Beth do. So please, just try."

After a moment of silence Quinn looked into the eyes of the woman who adopted her child. In Shelby's eyes she saw the pain of the wounded mother, and vowed that she would not let this woman down. She would be as much of a mother to Beth that she could without actually being her mother.

"Ok," She murmured. "I will do this. I can do this," She assured herself and Shelby.

"Ok." Shelby said, a smile coming back to her face. "Enough of this feeling sorry for ourselves. I have an outing to get to and you have a friend to make. Good luck, and behave Beth." Shelby pulled on one of Beth's curls causing the toddler to smile at her mother. "Bye."

The night went pretty uneventful for the two girls. Quinn loved to watch Beth play with her toys, and was annoyed when her cell died because she had taken too many pictures. Beth drank her bottle like a champ and was mesmerized when Quinn read her a bedtime story. When Quinn was rocking Beth she started to sing a lullaby she wished her own mother had sung to her, and as Beth's eyes were about to close the toddler lazily reached up and brushed her fingers across Quinn's lips in wonderment. Quinn kissed her daughter's fingers and cried as the child's eyelids closed for the night.

The clock read ten when Shelby walked into her home after dinner that night. As she walked through the foyer she made a pit stop to see how the kitchen had fared the evening. Surprisingly it was spotless. Shelby was impressed as past sitters were notorious for leaving a mess.

"Quinn, how was she?" Shelby asked as she walked into the family room where she had heard the television on. "Quinn?" Shelby looked down and saw the sleeping teenager covered in a throw with the remote still in hand. "Yeah, Beth kinda does that to you." Shelby chuckled to herself. Shelby went around the room and picked up some toys Quinn did not get the chance to pick up, and when she heard the faint sounds of thunder she knew she should wake the teen before the incoming storm got too bad.

"Quinn, honey. Wake up." Shelby said gently shaking the teenagers shoulder. "Come on, there is a storm about to come and I want you to get home before its starts."

"What, huh?" Quinn shot, up obviously not remembering where she was. As her surroundings came back to her she quickly apologized for falling asleep while she was supposed to be watching Beth.

"I promise it's alright," Shelby told the girl. "I am not trying to rush you or anything, but I think a storm is about to come and I want you to get home before it gets too bad."

"A storm?" Quinn said her eyes going wide. She hated storms. Like really hated storms. Like she was petrified of storms. Quinn's reaction to the impending storm did not go unnoticed by Shelby and she was about to ask Quinn what was wrong when a loud crack of thunder shook the house.

"Whoah!" Quinn cried almost jumping into Shelby's arms, but she stopped herself before she did.

"I take it you are afraid of thunder?" Shelby questioned the now shaking teen.

Quinn looked to the floor embarrassed. "Yeah, I always have been. It is just something I have never been able to get over."

"I tell you what. As long as your mother doesn't care, how about you stay a little longer and we can watch some tv until it blows over. Will that be good?' Shelby asked. Quinn perked up at the thought of not having to drive home to her empty house in the storm.

"Oh, I am sure she will be fine with it," Quinn exclaimed jumping at another mild clap of thunder.

"Well why don't you text her and make sure while I run and check on Beth." With that Shelby walked down the hallway to check on her daughter. Quinn grabbed her phone from the charger Shelby has sitting on the kitchen counter and "texted" her mother and when Shelby came back to the family room told her that her mom said it was alright that she stayed until the storm passed.

"Good. That makes me feel better." Shelby said.

The two sat and watched tv through the storm and it took all of Quinn's willpower not to jump onto the end of the couch that Shelby was on when the thunder hit. Shelby would glance at the teen with questioning eyes at each lightning strike. Soon the storm began to die and before either realized it, Quinn was again sleeping. Shelby shook her head and went to closet to grab a blanket for the sleeping girl. She walked over to the teen and draped the blanket over Quinn taking a moment to stare at the sleeping child. All Shelby could think of was how similar their situations were and how Quinn must be feeling with the Beth situation. Quinn was such a complicated person to figure out, but so was she when she had given up Rachel. Shaking her head again Shelby reached for Quinn's phone to text Quinn's mother to see of it was okay is she just spent the night. After hitting send, Shelby moved around the room cleaning up the last bit of the day's adventure. A beep from Quinn's phone stopped her midway to the kitchen to throw away some trash. Must be her mom Shelby thought and picked up the phone to read the text.

Shelby's mouth dropped open as she read the text from mother to daughter. She read it again to make sure she was reading it correctly.

*Listen you little whore. I told you months ago not to contact me. The money you get every week should be enough to help you get by. I don't give a flying shit what where you stay tonight. I told you I don't care now or ever."*


	3. Chapter 3

Shelby stared at the lit screen of Quinn's cell phone, rereading what the young blonde's mother response was to the question of staying the night at Shelby's. Shock quickly turned into anger and Shelby was about to search for Judy's number to call when a loud clap of thunder struck again, causing Shelby to drop the phone and Quinn to sit straight up on the couch, panic on her face. Shelby watched as fear filled the young teens face and Quinn frantically tried to place herself.

"Quinn, it's me. Shelby." Shelby said quickly as she rushed to the couch to the scared teen. Quinn's features softened and she looked up at her teacher.

"Sorry, that just really scared me," Quinn said shakily, taking a deep breath. C'mon, get yourself together she told herself.

"Scared me too." Shelby chuckled, taking a seat next to Quinn on the couch. "Storms get the best of us," she continued trying to make Quinn relax. Quinn looked down at her hands embarrassed by her childlike reaction to the storm that seemed like it was never going to end.

Silence overcame the two as Shelby's mind went back to the text from Judy. Should she confront Quinn? Obviously, the girl was trying to hide something, as Quinn lied when she had said earlier that her mother claimed it was okay for her to stay.

"Quinn…"

"Shelby, I…" they both started at the same time.

"Sorry, go ahead Shelby." Quinn quickly replied.

Shelby shook her head, ridding the thoughts of confronting the young teen. Midnight was not the time to ask Quinn about her mother, especially when one could see the frightened look on Quinn's face as another lighting strike and crack of thunder shook Shelby's home.

"Tell you what." Shelby said, as Quinn looked up at her. "Since the storm doesn't seem to be slowing, how about you stay the night. I am sure your mom won't mind, would she? We can set you up in the guest room, and I will make sure to wake you up in time for school tomorrow. Sound good?" Shelby asked.

"Ummm.. .yeah." Quinn quickly responded. Anything to keep her from having to go out in the storm. " I know my mom won't care. She lets me stay over at people's houses all the time." Quinn said, the lie coming out of her mouth like second nature. Quinn missed Shelby's saddened face as she stood up from the couch, stretching and forcing a yawn. "I really am very tired. Could you show me the guest room?" she asked quickly, hoping Shelby wouldn't question her any more.

"Sure, follow me." Shelby led the way to the guest bedroom and flipped the switch, lighting the sparsely decorated room. "Sorry it's not very homey, I just haven't been able to decorate since I've moved to town. C'mon in and make yourself comfortable."

Quinn followed the woman into the bedroom and looked around, not sure of what to do. "Oh, shoot. You need something to sleep in, don't you? Here hold on." Shelby said hurriedly as she rushed to her room to, coming back a few minutes later with a pair of shorts and a tank for the young teen. She handed the clothes to Quinn. "Here take these and go ahead a get changed. I will be back in a few minutes to say goodnight."

Quinn grabbed the clothes from Shelby and changed. She quickly jumped under the covers, and soon after there was a knock on the door. "Hey, you all done?" After hearing Quinn response Shelby walked into the bedroom where she found Quinn under the covers. Shelby walked up to the bed and smiled at the young teen. "Can I get you anything else? Water? More blankets? Are you comfortable?" Shelby questioned as she reached for and extra blanket off the chair beside her. "Here take this; sometimes this place gets chilly at night."

"Really, I think I am fine." Quinn said politely looking up at Shelby. "Seriously, thanks for letting me stay tonight."

"Not a problem, sweetie. Like I said if you need anything let me know. And if you hear something in the middle of the night, don't worry about it. Beth still isn't sleeping through every night and I find myself awake more than asleep most evenings."

"K. Night, Shelby."

The next morning came too soon for the blonde, when there was a knock on her door. "Quinn, time to get up and get ready for school. I let you sleep in as long as I could. "

"Quinn, did you hear me?"

"Quinn?" Shelby questioned pushing the bedroom door open flipping the light switch and peeking in.

She chuckled when she saw Quinn quickly shield her eyes with the comforter.

"Really Quinn, you need to get up. Time for school. C'mon kiddo."

"Why?" Quinn couldn't help but whine, but she sat up anyway throwing her feet over the side of the bed facing Shelby. She really was not a morning person.

"Because your mom would kill me if she knew I let you skip school. Now get moving, you've got about forty-five minutes before I am locking the house and leaving." Shelby said quickly before moving towards the door. Shelby did however notice that when she spoke of Quinn's mom the girl's eyes seemed to go to another place. She thought of the text last night, and was going to turn back around and say something, but didn't want to confront the young teen. Shelby decided she would try to do some investigating first.

Four hours later Quinn found herself to be having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. At least that's how the book she read to Beth the previous night explained the kind of day she was having. To start off she was late to her first class because she left her books at home, so after leaving Shelby's house she had to get that. Then on the ride to class Quinn spilled her yogurt she had grabbed from home right down the front of her cheerios uniform, and just now she remembered she had a vocabulary test in Ms. Corcoran's class and hadn't even looked at the words.

"Hey Santana," Quinn called out to her friend she saw walking down the hallway. "You got a cheat sheet for the vocab words for that English test today? I completely forgot about it."

"Sure do my lady. Here ya go." Santana said quickly. "Sorry there's Britts, I gotta go. Good luck and don't get caught, Ms. Corcoran's hella scary!" Santana said running after her girlfriend.

Quinn chuckled, shaking her head at Santana and walked into Ms. Corcoran's class. She found a seat in the back, knowing that she would want to be as far away from the front as possible to get away with using the cheat sheet.

When the time came to take the test Quinn discreetly pulled out the paper that held Santana's scribbled handwriting. Quinn quickly filled in the blanks and let out a sigh of relief when she finished. She looked up to the front of the room and saw Shelby surveying the classroom looking for any wandering eyes. For once Quinn was happy to be sitting behind a football player who blocked her movements from Shelby's inquisitive eyes. Pulling out some homework for another class, Quinn waited for the bell to ring.

When the bell rang Quinn gathered her books and headed towards the door where Shelby stood collecting her student's tests as they passed.

"Hey Quinn." Shelby said when the girl passed her. "I saw you got your test done quickly, good girl. I might have to have you help some of the others." Shelby said smiling.

"Umm..yeah. Just let me know Ms. Corcoran." Quinn said nervously moving quickly past her teacher to let her other classmates through. Sighing she felt a little guilt creep into her conscious, but tried to shoe it away. Quinn walked down the school hallway thinking to herself. She had no choice, she couldn't fail, right? But she didn't notice the piece of paper that fell from her notebook onto the floor in the doorway of Ms. Corcoran's room.

Shelby saw the paper drop from Quinn's books, and picked it up ready to go after her student, but Quinn had disappeared into the sea of students rushing towards their next class. Shelby shrugged her shoulders and looked over the paper Quinn dropped. Her eyes narrowed as she realized what the paper was. In small scribbled writing, so one could fit all words on the page, was a cheat sheet with all the words on the vocabulary test she had just given her students.

"Oh Miss Fabray." Shelby mumbled to herself shaking her head in disappointment.

**Let me know what you think, and if you think I should keep going!**


End file.
